truth or dare
by Sha-dy94
Summary: the girls are at Amu's house playing truth or dare, but what happens when a certain black cat shows up and wants to play? Amuto


**Part of my random stories thing a one shot for Amuto if it sucks leave a review and tell me what you think. I do not own Shugo Chara… ENJOY!**

_Amus' POV_

"Truth or dare?" I asked Rima. We often had random sleep over's where we stayed up all night playing truth or dare and gossiping or just watching movies while pigging out on any junk food we could get our teenage hands on and tonight wasn't very different, except the fact that we hadn't had a slumber party since middle school. We were all high school girls now. Even the baby Yaya was more grown up than usual.

"Hmm, dare," she said hesitantly.

"I dare you to call Nagi and tell him you love him and you can't wait to jump his sexy bones," I grinned devilishly as I watched her jaw drop and her eyes widen in synchronisation.

"A dare is a dare, and you know what the punishment is if you don't," Yaya threatened.

Rima stood up biting her lip and walked over to my house phone.

"No, no, it has to be your mobile so he doesn't know that it's a dare," I said.

She pulled out her mobile and dialled Nagi's house phone, "Hey is Nagi there it's Rima, thank you," she waited and whispered, "I hate you _so_ much right now," to me and of course I giggled. She asked for a dare so I gave her a dare and I know it'll come back and bite me in the ass, but of course I don't care they all know I'm over kiddy king so I should be fine.

"Hey Nagi. Um," she paused blushing slightly even though it was dark we could all see the colour of her cheeks, "I love you and I can't wait to jump your sexy bones," she whispered alluringly, "bye," she said hastily snapping her phone shut, "you are _so_ gonna pay for that Amu," she snarled as she sat back down in the circle grabbing a handful of chips and she began crunching away at them.

"Hmm, Amu's turn now!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Truth," I said with certainty

"Oh you chicken," Rima taunted.

"I did a dare last time and the time before that too, so it's time for a truth," I argued playfully.

"Oh I have one. We all know you're over Tadase but we don't know why, so why did you all of a sudden loose interest in him?" Utau asked.

"Oh c'mon _that's _the worst you guys could think of?!" Rima demanded.

"Calm down Rima, I want to know and I'm sure you do too," Utau said. I wasn't sure but it looked like she winked at her and I grew a little suspicious but it shut Rima up.

"Well, and remember the rules, what happens and is said in this room, _stays_ in this room," I verified I have a good friendship with Tadase and I'd like to keep him as a friend but nothing more, "ok, I lost interest in him because, well, because I felt sort of, like… a lesbian around him," I confessed.

They looked at me for about a second before bursting out into hysterics and I couldn't help but join in. **(A/N sorry Tadase fans I mean no offence)**

"C'mon guys that's not very nice," I scolded.

"You're the one who told us!" Yaya said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well you agree with me though? It's just so hard not to see him as a girl! I mean if Platinum Royal is who he wants to be like it's kind of hard not to wonder what he really wants. I don't want to be mean but you asked for the truth… and the truth is he's just… girly. Platinum Royal has more frills then everything in Ami's wardrobe combined, and if the girls at school hadn't introduced him as King Chair, I would've thought he was a girl," I confessed.

We were all laughing wildly for at least an hour I felt a little guilty at what I'd said but it's was hard not to laugh. I guess I'm just affected by those around me too easily.

**x-X-x**

As the night progressed we kept coming up with random dares and diary book truths were being spilt and the snacks were being gulped down and once again it was my turn, "oh truth this time. I can still taste those damn chilli's, my mouth is still a little hot."

"Why do you always stop at the park on the way home from school?" Yaya asked curiously.

I don't think I was being treated fairly really, of course I didn't really want them asking the questions I was asking them but these were still kind of personal, "because I felt like it I guess," I shrugged.

"What?! Yeah right," Utau cried.

"Shh just because my parents aren't here doesn't mean you can be aloud as you want. I still have my sister and neighbours around," I scolded.

"What's the real reason Amu," Utau queried.

"That is why. I love it there," at least I do when he's there. Technically I am telling the truth, just not the _whole _truth.

They all rolled their eyes at me they knew there was more to it I could tell but they were good enough friends not to push it, "Anyway its Yaya's turn."

"Truth," she sung shrilly.

"Why'd you really want to go on that gifted camp? There was no candy there and you had to study the whole time there was no free time to muck around," Rima asked her with a small smile playing at her lips her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because Kiari would be there," she murmured quietly blushing a light pink.

"You like Kiari?" I asked curiously and she nodded a small nod her pig tails bobbing in the motion.

Utau, Rima and I all sighed in awe almost at the same time, "That's so sweet," we cooed.

Yaya rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at us before rolling over and hiding her face in the other pillow.

"I'm tired too I think I'll just-," Rima was cut off by a large yawn and she lied down closing her eyes and pulled the blankets closer around herself.

I turned to tell Utau that I was going to go to sleep too but she was already on her side breathing softly. I fell back and curled up thinking of the full reason as to why I stopped at the park and why I'd lost interest in Tadase.

**x-X-x**

At about 2 in the morning my little Charas' had come down the stairs and prodded me awake, "What?" I asked lazily yet still managing to sound annoyed at them.

"It's Ikuto," Ran said.

My eyes snapped open and they had my full attention, "Why, what happened is he okay?" I asked in a rush.

"Yes, he's upstairs in your room, he said it was really important," Miki reported.

"Did he say anything more than that?" if he needed to talk to me for absolutely no reason I was going to kick his ass.

"No just that," Ran shrugged.

I got up and tip-toed up the stairs and quietly creaked my door open. I was washed with a sense of repetition; he was sprawled out on my bed reading a manga looking very cool and relaxed.

"What do you want?" I asked grumpy.

"Well haven't you grown up," he commented appraising my adolescent body.

"What do you want?" I asked again folding my arms across my chest and blushing like crazy.

"I heard you playing truth or dare?" he asked seriously.

"Are you kidding me? Wait you heard us?" I asked embarrassed, "Wait, you heard us?" I asked annoyed

"Before you get pissed," he said defensively, "truth or dare?"

"You had my Charas wake me up so you could try and get me to play truth or dare?" I asked astounded.

"Truth or dare?" he asked again.

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave but he stood in front of the door blocking my only exit.

"Truth or dare _Amu_?" he whispered seductively. My breathing quickened and I could feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest, but worst of all I was hypnotised by his gorgeous eyes.

With my will to fight back melting away I knew I had no choice but to play his game, "truth," I answered. I knew he could probably come up with something bad, worse than what my friends downstairs could ever dream of asking me but if I went with dare it'd be _so_ much worse than anything they could all come up with put together.

"What's the real _full_ reason you lost interest in kiddy king?" he asked curiously.

I bite down hard on my lip I was too embarrassed to tell him, I couldn't, he'd never let me live it down.

I thought hard on how to tell him without me sounding like a completely strange insane child. Without much warning suddenly he was literally an inch away from me, "You can tell me Amu I won't tease you about it. I'm truly curious," he whispered as his hand drew patterns gently across my wrist the last of my will had crumbled but thankfully I had my mind hanging on by a thread.

"I'm interested in someone else," I managed to say barely more audible then a whisper.

"Who?" he asked his finger tips tenderly tracing further and further up my arm.

"Truth or dare?" I asked quite breathless if he wanted to play a game he had to play fair.

"Truth," he smirked damn I thought if I played fairly he'd give up and stop doing whatever it was he was doing to me.

"Why are you here _really_?" I managed to ask.

"Because I wanted answers," he answered simply. Crap that's a good answer. "Truth or dare?" he asked mischievously.

"Truth," I squeaked, I hadn't noticed but we'd been slowly moving backwards and now my back was against the wall and our bodies were crushed closely together certainly no escape now and… I kinda didn't mind it.

"Who made you change your mind?" he asked as he placed his hands on either side of my face as he leaned closer.

My hands reached for his that were pressed lightly to my face and intertwined my fingers with his, "Is it too hard to guess?"

"I wanted to hear it," he answered, "You haven't properly."

"Y-You," I managed to stutter, "truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," he answered literally centimetres away from me I could feel his hair tickle my forehead. With his lips so close I wish he'd gone with dare…

"Why did you need to know this stuff?" I asked gazing into his eyes.

"Because I love you," he murmured moving closer.

"Nuh don't even think about it. You aren't gonna get a kiss that easily," I teased.

"Hmm, truth or dare?" he said smirking.

"Dare," I said.

"Brave girl," he commented.

"Everyone knows you can't do the same thing three times in a row," I smirked.

"True just saying, your gonna get me to give you a dare?" he taunted.

"Are you going to give me a dare or just babble on?" I teased.

"Kiss me," he dared.

I wrapped my arms around his neck closing the last few centimetres between us crushing my lips to his and he was quick to respond kissing me just as hungrily as I was kissing him. He held me closely as I crushed myself closer to him.

We broke apart breathing heavily but still close together. I nuzzled into his neck and he nibbled my ear making me giggle. So long ago I would've slapped him but under the circumstances I don't think that'd happen again, "did you know I love you?" I said.

"I think I know that" he whispered kissing my cheek. Before looking me in the eye again my heart almost stopped beating and I was sure I looked like a gawking fool. "What?' he asked worried.

"Do it again," I said excited and he leaned forward and kissed my cheek and looked back at me confused. "That was good too but I meant smile, you smiled just before," he did it was a _smile_ not a smirk, "I wish you'd smile more often," I whispered and as I did he smiled again I'll never get tired of seeing him smile.

"I've finally heard you say you love me, I'm sure I'll probably never stop smiling," he said smiling again. It was one of those smiles that not only made you feel happy like smiling but it was also one of those heart melting smiles that would melt any girls will or even make them faint I dare say.

Suddenly his face fell the smallest bit, "What's wrong?" I demanded worried.

"I have to go, your sister is stirring and will need to get up soon probably a nightmare," he concluded.

"How can you be-,"

"Ears help," he smirked.

"And there's the smirk I love," I grinned.

We heard Ami's door creak open and I looked wishfully at Ikuto. With my parents gone it'd be hard to explain to them why Ami found me at 3 am in the morning entangled with someone they'd expect to be a complete stranger; especially since he's left school by now. Regretfully I unlocked my arms from around his neck and ushered him outside. With a swift peck on the cheek he was gone.

I leaned on the railing of my balcony and I heard my door open, I turned to see my petite sister standing in the doorway clutching her little puppy plush toy she always seemed to cling to lately.

"What's wrong darling?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare," she said running over to my open arms of which she dived into and buried her face into my shoulder before pulling back and looking at me suspiciously.

"What?"I asked worried.

"You smell like fishies," she said holding her nose.

"Yeah right. Funny good one Ami fishies," I laughed nervously, "Look the sunrise isn't it pretty?" I asked her walking out onto the balcony.

She sat in my arms watching the sun in awe and I remembered the events of the night over and over smiling to myself blissfully. Who would've thought that I'd get a boyfriend and my first kiss because of a game of truth or dare?

**I suck at endings… see that green button click it, click it CLICK IT…please.**


End file.
